<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Rest For The WICKED by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965994">No Rest For The WICKED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1omegax3alfas, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Harem, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Thomas (Maze Runner), Omega Verse, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles fue robado de su dimension, Stiles/Thomas es el favorito y la mente maestra detras de las pruebas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luego de lo que paso con el Nogitsune, un Stiles de 17 años apenas cumplidos y lleno de culpa desaparecio, dejando a la manada y a su padre preocupados por la ubicacion del omega. </p><p>Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski simplemente desaparecio un dia, de la nada.</p><p>En otro universo, Thomas, pues solo recuerda llamarse Thomas, inexplicablemente termina en un laberinto mortal.</p><p>El pasado de Thomas es confuso y misterioso incluso para el mismo, y solo la organizacion WICKED parece conocer mas que él mismo sobre su pasado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Rest For The WICKED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Maze Runner y Teen Wolf no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>THE </b>
    <b>FAVORITE</b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Porque lo hace."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Para momentos desesperados hay que tomar medidas desesperadas.</p><p>Nadie mejor que WICKED encarnaba aquel dicho tan conocido en la humanidad.</p><p>Cuando <em>La Llamarada</em> ataco la humanidad, parecia no haber salida.</p><p>Las <em>Llamaradas Solares </em>habian acabado con casi toda la vida en la Tierra, convirtiendo asi el planeta en un desierto donde la vida es practicamente imposible.</p><p>La Coalicion Post Catastrofe penso que expandir el virus haria un bien, pero en realidad solo hicieron las cosas aun peores. El virus muto en una forma que no se penso que pasaria. El virus empeoro a escalas inimaginables. Ya muchos humanos habian muerto debido a las <em>Llamaradas Solares</em>, ahora un poco de lo que quedaba eran practicamente bestias en cuerpos humanos que no podian pensar, y lo que quedaba tenia que estar escondida en murallas para sobrevivir. Debido a esto, la corporacion WICKED <em>(World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department)</em> se creo para encontrar una cura a <em>la Llamarada</em> sin importar los medios que debian utilizarse.</p><p>Al haber sobrevivido al desastre natural, desear encontrar una cura, y ser el ultimo recurso para encontrar una salvacion, WICKED entonces consiguio todo el poder en el mundo, y comenzaron a hacer experimentos en personas, en especifico, aquel 1% de personas que eran <em>Inmunes</em> a <em>La Llamarada</em>. Cuando se enteraron de que zona era mas afectada, trataron de estimular la Zona Letal de los cerebros de los <em>Inmunes</em> para asi encontrar la cura. Por lo tanto, los hacian pasar por pruebas extrañas para que sus cerebros se estimularan.</p><p>Pero nada funciono.</p><p>WICKED estaba desesperado.</p><p>Los <em>Inmunes</em> morian en sus pruebas extrañas y sus Zonas Letales no eran estimuladas lo suficiente como para que sean de alguna utilidad para encontrar la cura de <em>La Llamarada</em>.</p><p>Ante tal desesperacion, los altos mandos decidieron buscar sus respuestas en otro mundo.</p><p>Usando su gran y avanzada tecnologia, decidieron crear una maquina que les iba a indicar la dimension mas cercana a ellos y con las mismas dinamicas. Con esto, planeaban usar otra maquina para escanear los cerebros de las personas para ver si encontraban algo de ayuda. Con esto, iban a tratar de encontrar algo que les abriera las puertas a una respuesta.</p><p>WICKED no penso encontrar algo de utilidad, despues de todo, era otro mundo y <em>La Llamarada</em> no habia pasado en aquel mundo. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando decidieron comenzar por el estado de California en los Estados Unidos de America. Pasaron unas semanas sin haber encontrado algo, pero entonces encontraron el extraordinario y especial cerebro de un joven omega de unos 17 años recien cumplidos.</p><p>Rapidamente se dieron cuenta que en ese mundo, habia un <em>Inmune</em>. Extrañamente, en un mundo donde no habia pasado las <em>Llamaradas Solares</em>, habia un humano <em>Inmune</em>.</p><p>Era uno, pero era un <em>Inmune</em> con una mente brillante. Era increiblemente inteligente e increiblemente ingenioso.</p><p>WICKED no dudo en tomarlo.</p><p>La maquina que crearon solo permitian llevarse a una persona. Cuando lograron tal hazaña, estaban pensando en mudarse al nuevo mundo, pero habia varios factores. Primero, la maquina solo permitia a dos persona en el viaje. Y segundo, aquel mundo era peligroso por el simple hecho de que era desconocido para ellos. Ademas, incluso ellos sabian lo inmensamente peligroso que era viajar entre dimensiones sin un equipo necesario. Si trataban de viajar, lo mas probable es que se perdieran o se destruyeran en el camino.</p><p>Solo podian tener esperanza.</p><p>Pero el <em>Inmune</em> mostro no estar contento con lo que le habia pasado, lo cual era entendible. Habia sido secuestrado de su mundo para ser enviado a otro que estaba en un futuro post apocaliptico. Sus seres queridos habian sido dejados atras <em>(y no es como si quisiera que estuvieran en tan horrible mundo)</em> sin saber donde se encontraba, seguramente preocupados. Su Jeep tambien se habia quedado. Habia dejado todo atras solo para ser una especie de Mesias.</p><p>Por lo tanto, el omega pidio ser devuelto a casa y que no lo metieran en sus problemas.</p><p>Pero WICKED no se iba a dar por vencido.</p><p>Stiles fue torturado una y otra vez a tal punto de que lograron que él olvidara su vida pasada y pensara que su nombre es Thomas Stephens, un trabajador de WICKED.</p><p>Con la memoria borrada, Thomas se convirtio en uno de los bienes de WICKED.</p><p>Thomas mostro ser inmensamente inteligente con una mente maravillosa y brillante. Cuando lo pusieron ha trabajar para WICKED, demostro ser el mejor. Esto lo hizo convertirse en el favorito de la corporacion.</p><p>Entonces, se presento la idea mas brillante de Thomas.</p><p>
  <b>Las Pruebas.</b>
</p><p>La mente brillante de Thomas rapidamente llego a la conclusion de que el sobrevivir iba a estimular el cerebro de los <em>Inmunes</em> a niveles inimaginables.</p><p>Por eso llego con la idea de crear tres pruebas y con estas, grupos de pruebas.</p><p>Es asi como con Teresa Agnes comenzo a diseñar <em>El Laberinto</em>, aunque Thomas estaba mucho mas involucrado y este se sabia <em>El Laberinto</em> de una esquina a la otra. Fue el principal diseñador de <em>El</em> <em>Laberinto</em>. <em>El Desierto</em> tambien fue algo que ayudo crear. Thomas simplemente estaba muy metido en lo que era las pruebas para los <em>Inmunes</em>. Era el diseñador principal de las pruebas, la mente maestra detras de estas, ademas de ser un muy importante administrador de estas mismas. Él mismo ayudaba a reclutar nuevos miembros para las pruebas.</p><p>Esto solo causo que Thomas fuera aun mas el favorito en WICKED. Esto solo logro colocarlo al tope de la piramide. Y la corporacion esperaba grandes cosas del omega.</p><p>Thomas seguia su trabajo sin ningun obstaculo, subiendo las escaleras de la piramide con inteligencia e ingenio. Nada parecia detener su mente brillante en las pruebas. Sin embargo, algo en Thomas comenzo a moverse cuando vio a todos esos jovenes en <em>El Laberinto</em>, perdidos y asustados, sin saber que estaban siendo utilizados y experimentados. Thomas pasaba su tiempo observandolos, viendo su poco proceso y como se esforzaban por recorrer <em>El Laberinto</em> y encontrar una salida de ese mortal lugar. Eran jovenes que el mismo recluto y metio ahi. Jovenes a los que el mismo condeno a la muerte cuando los metio en <em>El Laberinto</em>. Por primera vez, Thomas presto atencion a lo que estaba haciendo. Por primera vez, Thomas desperto de la fantasia a la que fue condenado y sus ojos se abrieron a la realidad.</p><p>Por primera vez, algo en Thomas se sintio culpable.</p><p>Algo en Thomas supo que el no era asi. El jamas hubiera dejado que algo asi ocurriera. Jamas en su vida usaria a jovenes menores de apenas 20 años para unas pruebas tan crueles. Jamas sacrificaria a jovenes inocentes a una realidad tan dura.</p><p>Thomas no pudo verlos sufrir mas y decidio que WICKED no es bueno.</p><p>En secreto, comenzo a ser el informante de <em>Right Arm</em>, una especia de resistencia hacia WICKED. En ellos, Thomas vio la oportunidad de al menos redimirse un poco por todo el dolor, el daño y las muertes que causo con las pruebas que creo. Si Thomas moria, queria al menos hacerlo sin sentirse arrepentido de no haber intentado algo para ayudar a los jovenes que el mismo habia condenado. Y con la ayuda de Thomas, <em>Right Arm </em>fue capaz de acabar con varias operaciones ilegales de WICKED, convirtiendose asi, en un traidor.</p><p>Pudo por un tiempo hacer esto, pasarle informacion a <em>Right Arm</em> para acabar con los planes malignos y crueles de WICKED. Pero esto llego a su fin cuando la poderosa corporacion se entero de que su favorito, su mas brillante trabajador, era un traidor. Era obvio que no iban a perdonarlo tan facilmente, Thomas debia ser castigado. Sin embargo, no lo iban a matar, pues Thomas no solo tenia una mente extraordinaria, el tambien era uno de los pocos <em>Inmunes</em> que quedan.</p><p>Entonces decidieron borrarle las memorias a Thomas de su papel en WICKED y enviarlo al mismo laberinto que Thomas diseño. WICKED sabia que Thomas no iba a morir. De hecho, si hay alguien que puede sacar a los jovenes de ese laberinto, es el mismisimo Thomas, el creador de este mismo, aunque este no tenga o tenga memoria.</p><p>Quien sabe, tal vez asi encontrarian la cura. Incluso si tienen que sacrificar a muchos.</p><p>Despues de todo, para WICKED, el fin justifica los medios.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La mente brillante de Thomas hizo en poco tiempo lo que ningun Beta o Alfa en <em>El Laberinto</em> pudo hacer en tres años.</p><p>Thomas estaba cerca de encontrar una salida.</p><p>Cuando su caja subio, todos en <em>El Laberinto </em>estaban en shock de que por primera vez haya un Omega. No solo eso, era un omega bastante... especial. Era un omega fuerte, independiente y con una mente brillante. Ni siquiera Gally era capaz de dominarlo.</p><p>Sin embargo, la llegada de Thomas trajo cambios drasticos.</p><p>No solo eso, pero ni Minho, ni Newt, ni mucho menos Gally podian negar que el omega en Thomas atraia los alfas en ellos. Thomas era el unico omega que recordaban conocer, pero era el mas fuerte omega. Thomas simplemente los atraia. Era el omega perfecto.</p><p>Pero los cambios drasticos que Thomas trajo consigo tambien trajeron muchas preguntas acerca de quien era Thomas en realidad, y que en verdad estaba pasando alla afuera en el exterior, fuera de las murallas de <em>El Laberinto</em>.</p><p>¿Quien era Thomas en realidad?</p><p>Pero hasta ahora, sola tenian las palabras cripticas de Alby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-Tu siempre fuiste su favorito, Thomas. <strong>Siempre.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miren, solo basto un fic para que me volviera una loca adicta a Stiles es Thomas por unos dias.</p><p>Pero esta idea nacio porque no encontre una idea donde El Laberinto, El Desierto y La Cura Mortal sean realidad. Donde todo eso en verdad haya pasado. Osea, queria que La Llamarada pasara, pero al mismo tiempo, que el mundo de Teen Wolf sea real, asi que se me ocurrio un Viaje Dimensional/Mundo Paralelo.</p><p>Pero vamos a las aclaraciones.</p><p>Primero, no tengo una buena excusa de porque WICKED no se quedo en la dimension de Teen Wolf, es solo que no los quiero ahi porque lo del laberinto y las demas pruebas tiene que pasar.</p><p>Segundo, ambos mundos son omegaverse.</p><p>Tercero, Thomas es mi personaje favorito y Stiles tambien lo es. Ambos son muy inteligentes asi que cambie un poco la historia y los puse como la mente maestra detras de las pruebas. Queria que el impacto de quien es Thomas en realidad y cuanto ayudo a WICKED en crear las pruebas y capturar jovenes sea mas grande. Thomas literalmente creo, diseño y administro todo lo que le pasaba a los jovenes, incluyendo sus muertes.</p><p>Cuarto, siempre ame eso de Thomas siendo el favorito de WICKED. Sin embargo, nunca he visto un fic que se centre un poco en eso o en el impacto que Thomas tuvo en WICKED y en las pruebas. Thomas literalmente ayudo a diseñar El Laberinto en canon. Queria que la historia se centrara en cuan metido Thomas estaba en todo y cuanto WICKED lo quiere de vuelta y estan dispuestos a todo por tenerlo de vuelta con ellos.</p><p>Quinto, no queria que Thomas fuera enviado al laberinto por lo que paso en el libro o por lo que paso en la pelicula. Queria mas o menos una mezcla. El nunca conocio a Minho, Newt y a los demas personalmente. El solo se sintio culpable de que ellos esten pasando por eso y entonces decidio traicionar a WICKED a Right Arm al darse cuenta que WICKED no era bueno.</p><p>Sexto, como indique eso de que amo que Thomas sea el favorito, queria que WICKED no le hiciera tanto daño a Thomas ya que a pesar de todo lo quieren de vuelta. Queria que WICKED lo mandara al laberinto como castigo para que este se diera cuenta de que la cura era lo mas importante y que entonces Thomas regresara a ellos.</p><p>Septimo, si han leido mis otras historias, saben que soy una zorra por harem con un solo uke, es por eso que Thomas es omega y Gally, Minho y Newt seran sus alfas. Porque Gally, Minho y Newt son alfas.</p><p>Octavo, ya saben que me gustan mas las palabras cuando estan en ingles. Y a decir verdad, CRUEL no describe o traduce lo que WICKED significa en realidad. Su significado en su suena mas malo en español que en ingles.</p><p>Noveno, sip, el mundo original de Stiles lo andan buscando y supongo qur alguna cosa sobrenatural los ayudara encontrar a Stiles y salvarlo.</p><p>Decimo, aqui hay un super mundo alterno porque Stiles es el unico "Spark" en su mundo. Su sangre magica es lo que lo hace inmune y al ser el unico "Spark", es el unico inmune en su mundo original. Y es debido a su sangre magica que Stiles/Thomas es la cura de La Llamarada.</p><p>Ya saben que esta historia NO sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.</p><p>Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>